plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Centurion
Not to be confused with Centurion Zombie from Plants vs. Zombies 2. |primary weapon/GW = Flame Bolt |ammo/GW = 12 15 (upgraded) |damage/GW = Fire |range/GW = Medium |abilities/GW = |rarity/GW = Super Rare |flavor text/GW = The Centurion Zombie is a legendary hero, and champion of countless battles. Or so he'd have you believe... The truth is, he bought his armor from a costume shop, his helmet is made out of an old broom, and his cape? Just some drapes he ripped off the wall. |- |image/GW2 = CenturionGW2.png |caption/GW2 = Centurion's fiery crossbow ignites Plants, dealing fire damage over time. |health/GW2 = 125 |variant of/GW2 = |primary weapon/GW2 = Flame Bolt |ammo/GW2 = 12 |damage/GW2 = Fire |range/GW2 = Medium |abilities/GW2 = |rarity/GW2 = Super Rare |flavor text/GW2 = The Centurion Zombie is a legendary hero, and champion of countless battles. Or so he'd have you believe... The truth is, he bought his armor from a costume shop, his helmet is made out of an old broom, and his cape? Just some drapes he ripped off the wall. }} Centurion is a Super Rare Foot Soldier variant in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He has a semi-automatic weapon that deals fire damage over time. He was added in the Legends of the Lawn DLC. Stickerbook description The Centurion Zombie is a legendary hero, and champion of countless battles. Or so he'd have you believe... The truth is, he bought his armor from a costume shop, his helmet is made out of an old broom, and his cape? Just some drapes he ripped off the wall. In-game description Centurion's fiery crossbow ignites Plants, dealing fire damage over time. AI Health *Easy: 75 *Normal: 100 *Hard: 125 *CRAAAAZY: 150 Primary weapon The primary weapon of the Centurion is the Flame Bolt. It deals 12 (14 when upgraded) impact damage and 15 (17 when upgraded) critical damage close range. At mid range, it deals 9 (10 when upgraded) impact damage and 13 (15 when upgraded) critical damage. At long range, it deals 8 impact damage and 9 (10 when upgraded) critical damage. It also deals fire damage on plants that are hit for 3x5 damage. Abilities |-| GW1 = |-| GW2 = Weapon upgrades Oven Mitts Without the constant threat of burnt fingers, the Centurion's reload speeds have been improved. Better Stacking More efficient charcoal-stacking techniques allow for more shots in every clip. BBQ Starter Dousing each piece of charcoal in liquid BBQ starter results in hotter shots, and more damage! Strategies The Centurion's primary weapon is almost unique among Foot Soldiers as it does not fire rapidly if the trigger button is held. Rather, it fires a single shot whenever you press the button, similar to the Camo Ranger. The fire effect that the Flame Bolt possesses allows you to deal lots of damage to enemies if you keep hitting them with your shots. Strive for ammunition upgrades to make the Centurion a more versatile character, one that excels at mid to long range combat. In Garden Warfare 2, adding specific character upgrades can make the Centurion lethal. With good enough range. Critical hits can make vanquishes much easier to get, especially with his fire effect his weapon possesses. Balancing changes Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC * Gallery ''Garden Warfare Centurion GW1.png|Centurion in-game Centurion.png|Stickerbook Centurion_Legends_of_the_Lawn_DLC_Promotional_Art.jpg|Appearance in a teaser for the Legends of the Lawn DLC ''Garden Warfare 2 Centurion GW2.png|Centurion in-game Trivia *He and Paleontologist were the last two characters added to complete the fire set in the Legends of the Lawn DLC in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. *A glitch in the game sometimes causes the "Vanquished By" weapon area say "Flame Pulse," when the weapon should be called "Flame Bolt." Flame Pulse is actually the Fire Flower's primary weapon. **This same glitch also happens with Electro Pea, except it is Electric Needle instead of Electro Cannon. Electric Needle is Power Cactus' primary weapon. **The Pylon Mech's Drag Race is also mistaken as Sprint Tackle which is an All-Star ability **Both of Captain Squawk's weapons, the Flem Thrower and the Gull Blaster, are also mistaken as Toxic Fists and Toxic Beam depending on the weapon used to vanquish the plant. Both of the aforementioned primary weapons are Toxic Brainz' primary weapons. *He, Super Commando, and Painter are the only zombies that use crossbows as their weapons. **He is the only zombie listed above to not have his primary weapon being named with "Crossbow." *Even though the reload speed upgrade shows oven gloves, Centurion does not have oven gloves on to reload. *He has the fourth lowest max ammo capacity of all the Foot Soldier variants, with the first being the Tank Commander, the second being Scuba Soldier, and the third being Super Commando. **He is also one of only two of these to not fire all of his ammo in a single shot. This is shared with the Scuba Soldier. *His helmet resembles a Customization item of the Cactus, hence both being named "Centurion." However, the Cactus helmet was added at the game's release. *He, Tank Commander, Scuba Soldier, and Camo Ranger are the only Foot Soldier variants that don't utilize constant-fire weaponry. *He is the only Foot Soldier variant with one word in his name. *He, Camo Ranger and Park Ranger are the only Foot Soldier variants that have two shoes. **However, one shoe has wings on it while the other does not. **This shows that Centurion may be trying to imitate Hermes, the messenger of the gods, who also has winged shoes. ru:Центурион Category:Foot Soldier variants Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Zombie variants Category:Super Rare zombies Category:Fire variants Category:Super Rare variants